One Hell of an Adventure
by Eternal Love Trance
Summary: When modern day Rose, tired of reality, is drawn into the world of Kuroshitsuji by a mysterious crow, she not only finds herself changing the story, but the story changing her. Will she cause unwanted deaths, or dangerous survivals? Will she change herself beyong ever being able to return home?
1. Prolouge

**Alright. I've finally started my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! I hope you guys like it. Yes, this prolouge is very short, and possibly may be "Against the rules" but it's the type of teaser you'd find on the first page of a book, so hush. Just read and enjoy.**

It's all black. Black. That's it. I see nothing. That scares me. I don't like the dark. Because I can't see anything... And so I don't know where I am, or what's going to happen.

I don't like not knowing...

I reach out my right arm to try and feel for something. But nothing's there... I take a careful step forward.

And then I'm falling. But I don't scream. My voice is gone. Everything still burns...

I fall faster, my body at the mercy of gravity. But I feel as if I could stop falling if I wanted to...

I can precisely feel the wind on my skin, which feels less humanly vulnerable. I open my eyes, and it's not dark anymore. Not totally. I can see some of the light I couldn't see before. I can see the air moving. I can sense something... It's bitter... I can almost smell it... It makes my body burn hotter.

My body flips and turns in the air, and my rapid decent begins to slow. I'm gently flipped so that I'm floating. I feel like I'm in a trance. But I feel like I could break it if I wanted to.

So I do break it. I reach out my right arm towards a spot of red light. My skin seems paler somehow...

My hand reaches the red light, and it glows a blinding white. I feel like I'm on fire...

And then I feel like my body is gone, and for a moment I'm there...

Before feeling returns to me, and I open my eyes to red tinted vision...


	2. Reality is Boring

**And so, here's the real begining! Enjoy you all! **

I've always loved the springtime. In Oklahoma, it's so pretty. The air moves in slow, steady, cooling breezes, and the sun doesn't shine too bright.

It was always my favorite time... At age nine I could spin around my backyard like it was no one's buisness. I could run around and pretend to be whatever I wanted to be that day...

But now I'm fourteen. I'm in Florida. And all I can do is stare up at the springtime sky, and remember. Secretly enjoy the weather. I can spin and run and pretend in my mind. But I know that I cannot hide by pretending to be someone else.

So here I am, in the springtime air, washed out jeans, black t-shirt with roses on it, and high boots.

The springtime air is so sweet. It carries the smell of flowers and the leaves.

I can stand there for a while, breathing it in, feeling it caress my skin. Just stand there and close my eyes. Remember being a little girl, spining around, turning my face to the air, girly dress lifting and flowing around me.

Sometimes I miss the feeling of a dress flowing around me while I spin or run. But I don't like dresses. Just the memories they bring me.

Sometimes I want to reach out while my eyes are closed, and hope that I'll touch the fort my father built in the backyard for me, or touch the doors of my elementary school, or even reach out to hug my father...

But I know that if I do, all I'll touch is the air. So I don't. I'll refrain from looking like more of a fool than I already am.

Lots of times, every day feels the same. And when something new happens, your brain has to linger on it.

This was one of those days.

From high above me, something made a loud call.

I opened my eyes to look up to see what it was.

Above the high trees, stripped power cables, and fluffy clouds, was a lone black crow. I looked at it for a minute as it made slow circles in the sky, seeming to be looking at me.

The bird made another call, and swooped a bit lower, and I saw it's eyes. They weren't the beady black of normal crows.

Instead, blood red eyes met my pale blue ones. Striking blood red, like a crimson murder scene.

I gasped and took a step back. A black crow with red eyes? I had to get closer. This wasn't normal. This was new.

The bird swooped and glid down to land on a low tree branch. I slowly followed it and stood almost under the branch to look at it. "Well, you're differant aren't you?"

The bird made a small sound, and then his eyes changed. The blood red started to glow a pulsating lavaflow of reds that were almost pink.

I gasped again, and looked long and hard at this bird.

A crow with red eyes is one thing, but when it's eyes start to glow like that, something's up.

And just as fast as it started, the glow of the bird's eyes was gone, and they were that plain blood red again.

I looked long and hard at the bird. It's eyes were scary, yet alluring. Much like a demon... Demon. Those eyes... I'd seen them before.

They were the eyes of Sebastian Michaelis, from this show called Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler.

I must be dreaming and fantasizing too hard. No way was that real.

But I wanted it to be. I wanted to go to the world of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. That's what I wanted.

For the longest time, that's what I wanted. To be in another world other than my own. Reality bores me. I wanted to be a part of something bigger.

The bird swooped off the branch, and looked back at me, as it flew over to a fence.

I ran to follow it. No one else seemed to be around. I looked back at my street, forward to the bus stop and street ahead of it, right to the retirement home, and left to another street. No living things were there other than the bird and I.

I stopped within arms reach of the magestic black bird. I looked at it a moment more, into those eyes. And then I reached my right arm towards it. "Will you be what I've wanted...?"

As my hand was about to touch the bird, it's eyes glowed lavalamp again, and I was frozen as something pulsed through my mind, imobilizing my entire body.

Was this what I'd hoped for? My heart sped up. Would I finally have my wish?

The crow spread it's wings, and looked directly into my pale blue eyes with it's glowing red ones.

I couldn't avert my gaze.

Then the bird lifted it's head a bit, and then vanished in a spray of dust.

Along with the world around me.

I don't feel anything. But my body burns a bit. I feel as if I'm half awake, half asleep.

I know something is going on, but I can't wake my body up to see what it is.

Then wind bursts at my face, and I'm falling now. But all I feel is falling. My heart doesn't beat any faster, my mind doesn't feel fear. My body simply feels falling.

As I fall, my senses come back to me, I hear things. Wind rushing at my ears. The wind travelling along my fragile human skin.

I don't want to open my eyes yet. I want the mystery to last a while longer.

My body is suddenly and violently flipped vertical, and I'm being dropped from something that makes my skin tingle as it passes by me.

I don't expect to feel the fround so soon, so when I do, I trip and fall onto my knees.

I open my eyes and look up to see a thick forrested area. Trees are all around me, and I'm on a plush carpet of grass.

I stand up and adjust my glasses. Where was I? Was I truly in nineteenth century, England?

I turned to where the trees appeared to thin out as I got farther away, and headed towards this.

I found myself running as I hear the sounds of horses and carriages. I break the foliage and find myself at the edge of a cobblestone road with horses pulling buggies riding along it.

Yes... I was in nineteeth century, England... In the world of Kuroshitsuji...

At last, I was where it wasn't normal... Where reality was the dream.

I started wandering the streets. I got so many weird looks from people on the streets, one woman even asking me "Are you a woman?" and others asking "Where do you hail from?" to which I'd say "Yes, I'm a woman," and "Somewhere else,"

I was taking my time, I was in my own little world.

Everything seemed so simple and beautiful. The sky was so clear. I moved across the street towards what looked like a flower shop.

As I was crossing the middle of the road, a horse carriage turned the corner, and was headed straight for me!

I didn't see the driver, but they swerved the carriage to try and avoid me. The horses balked, and one rammed into me as it tried to get away.

I screamed as I was shoved back by the horse's massive body, and my head met the cobblestone.

"Did we hit someone?!" I hear a familiar voice screaming. It's a childish, boy voice with an obvious English accent.

"I'm afraid so, my Lord," another, deeper, sexier, still English voice answered calmly. I knew this voice, too.

There's a sharp pain in my right side. It makes it hard to breathe.

Shoes pound on the ground, and then strong, gentle hands are moving my body.

"Is she alive?" it's the boy again.

"She is,"

People are gasping.

"She seems to have broken a few ribs,"

Was that the pain I was in? Broken ribs? I want to cry. But my body is too numb to do so.

"It's okay, everyone! My butler and I will take responsibility for our accident and will give this girl the help she needs," the voice of the boy is fading off into a fuzzy slur. I try to say something, but nothing comes out.

Something is around my torso when I wake up again. My eyes feel heavy. Like I've been drugged. I can't remember what I was doing before. Where was I? Even my name wouldn't come to my mind.

I try to move something, but my body won't respond to me yet. But I can hear.

"So how is she today, Sebastian?" something taps, acompaning the tapping of shoes, and the voice of the boy from before.

"She is stable, Bo-chan," this is the sexier voice now.

_Bo-chan_? That means "Young Master" in Japanese. And that's what Sebastian calls Ciel...

Now I know. The boy is Ciel, and the other one is Sebastian. I really am in the story of Kuroshitsuji.

I want to open my eyes now. I want to see this. Before it may possibly go away. I need to see this!

I force my heavy eyelids open, determined to catch a glimpse of either Ciel or Sebastian.

The first thing I see is Sebastian in all his sexy butler glory.

"Oh, you're awake, miss," Sebastian's voice is soft like silk, but his malicious nature is clear in his deep gravelish tones. His hunger is obvious in his eyes.

Ciel comes to stand behind Sebastian to his right, leaning forward on his walking stick. I try to focus my eyes on him. His face is solemn; Sad. Hopeless. Lonely. But childish and proud. He has no fear.

"Can you hear me, miss?" Ciel asks slowly, his voice as monochrome as his face.

"Y-Yeah... I hear you..." my voice is raspy and low.

"Her mind is still foggy from the drug I gave her, my Lord," Sebastian says, looking at me. His eyes are so sexy, so alluring, but yet they hide the pain of his hunger. His longing to eat Ciel resides in his eyes.

"I see that..." Ciel replies, turning away from Sebastian. "Come, then. We'll wait for her to comepletly wake up,"

"As you wish, my Lord," Sebastian follows Ciel out of the room, and then everything is quiet.

My body feels numb, my mind can't figure out why. My head is trying to sort out where I am, and why.

I lay there for a while, with my thoughts spinning in my head like soup, until things finally start returning to me.

I remember now. I followed that crow, and then I was hit by Ciel's stagecoach, and I broke a few ribs. And now I was here, in the Phantomhive mansion.

I can feel my body again. I can move. But I decide not to. The throb in my sides threatens to turn to burning pain if I move to much. Just breathing sends bursts of firey pain up my chest.

Sebastian eventually comes back to check on me. "Hello, miss,"

"Don't call me miss. My name is Rose," I say firmly. I at least want Sebastian to know how to adress me.

"My appologies, Rose. How are you feeling?" Sebastian bows slightly.

"Fine, I guess. It burns inside... But it's otherwise okay," my voice is still raspy and weak. It's annoying. Makes me sound helpless.

"You broke a rib when our stagecoach hit you. I'm very sorry I was not able to prevent the accident," Sebastian crossed his left hand over his heart and bowed again.

"Don't do that. I'm not mad at you. It's my fault for wandering into the street," I say.

"If you say so," Sebastian says. "Would there be anything you need?"

"Not right now. But I would like to know your name," I already know his name, yes, but I want to ask.

"Need you ask?" Sebastian's voice is mysterious now. That alurring, deep, persuasive tone.

"How do you know? And what do you know?" I demanded.

"I have little knowledge of portals, but the moment I saw you, I knew you were from another time," Sebastian explained.

"You have good eyes, Sebastian," I smile weakly at him. "They're pretty," I must still be out of it to say that!

"Why, thank you," Sebastian chuckles.

"...Sebastian...? Is she awake?" Ciel's voice sounds from the door.

"Yes, Master, she is," Sebastian gives me this look. "Don't tell him you know anything," it says.

I give a weak nod.

Ciel comes into the room, his shoes and walking stick tapping in unison.

"She says her name is Rose," Sebastian says.

Ciel nods and turns to me. "I'm very sorry, Miss Rose, that my carriage hit you. I'm sure it's very painful," Ciel took off his hat and bowed to me. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household,"

"It's an honor to meet you," I force the words out. God, it's so embarrasing when you're in front of people like them, and you can barely talk. I just want to disapear.

Ciel straightens himself and put his hat back on. "You are welcome to stay here at my manor until you are completly healed,"

"Thank you..." I really don't want to talk anymore. My face must've been going red.

"If you need anything, just holler, okay?" Ciel asks.

I nod. If I **can **holler, that is.

Ciel nods once. "Now, come, Sebastian," and then he turns and leaves, with his black butler in tow.

Sebastian turns back to look at me, and gives me this smile. And so I smile back.


End file.
